


Что красное, когда зеленое?

by DvChester



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DvChester/pseuds/DvChester
Summary: «Она любила этого мальчика, а он ее. Они никогда не заходили дальше поцелуя или двух, но… это Аддама она оплакивала после Кровавого Поля, а не едва знакомого мужа». («Присяжный рыцарь»)Их первый и единственный поцелуй случился среди ежевики, где его позже и похоронили.





	Что красное, когда зеленое?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Is Red When It Is Green?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623370) by [ariel2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me). 



— Ты обещал отвести меня туда, если я обыграю тебя в стрельбе из лука. Я побеждала много раз!

— Я отведу, если ты отгадаешь мою загадку.

— Загадку?

— Что красное…

— Мои волосы!

— Я не закончил.

— Тогда продолжай.

— Что красное, когда зеленое?

— Что красное... когда зеленое? Как что-то может быть красным и зеленым одновременно? Это бессмыслица.

— Нет, смысл есть.

— Нет, нету.

— Ещё как есть.

— Нет!

— Да!

— Нет-нет-нет!

— Да-да-да!

— Ой, да просто скажи мне отве... нет, подожди, я знаю. Это ежевика! Ежевика красная, когда она еще не созрела, когда она еще молодая и зеленая. Я права?

— Еще как. Я знал, что в конце концов ты отгадаешь. Ты самая умная девушка из всех, кого я знаю.

— Если бы ты отвел меня к своим кустам ежевики раньше, я бы сразу отгадала. Мне не пришлось бы так напряженно думать.

— Но ты же очень любишь думать!

* * *

По пути они соревновались — кто знает больше блюд из ежевики.

— Ежевичный пирог, — начал Аддам.

— Ежевичное пирожное, — быстро парировала Роанна.

— Ежевичный пудинг.

— Ежевичный хлеб.

— Ежевичный торт.

— Я никогда не ела торт с ежевикой, — запротестовала Роанна. — Такого не бывает. Ты все выдумал.

— Ничего подобного! Такое кушанье правда существует. И, между прочим, оно очень вкусное. Повар в Стэндфасте печет его каждый год на мои именины.

Однако Роанна еще сомневалась.

— Твоя очередь, — напомнил Аддам.

— Ежевика… ежевика…

Аддам усмехнулся:

— Что, закончились идеи? Сдаешься?

— Нет, никогда! Ежевика... эм-м... ежевика... ежевика со сливками! — наконец победно объявила Роанна.

— Нет такого блюда.

— Конечно, есть. Каждый раз, когда ты уезжал в Стэндфаст навестить семью, ты потом привозил в Колдмоут корзину ежевики, и мы мешали ее в миске со сливками.

— Но это же… это не блюдо.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что не вареное, не жареное и не печеное. Мы просто... ели свежие фрукты.

— Со сливками. Конечно, это блюдо! Что же еще? И оно мое любимое.

— Неужели? Почему?

— Потому что ежевику собирал ты.

* * *

Аддам предупредил:

— Будь осторожней с…

— Шипами?

— Шипы у роз, а не у ежевики. И они называются не шипами. Это колючки.

— А царапаются так же больно, — сказала Роанна, рассматривая пораненные руки. Аддам взял ее за правую. Интересно, он поцелует ранки? Она попробует не   
рассмеяться.

Но он не поцеловал. Только подул на них. Это было щекотно. Роанна хихикнула.

— Это еще зачем? — спросила она.

— Мама говорила, что это помогает залечить царапины.

Это был чудесный день. Они собирали ежевику, даже красную, незрелую, потому что Роанну завораживал ее цвет. Аддам никогда не приносил красных ягод в Колдмоут, когда собирал их для нее. Ежевики попадало им в рот больше, чем в корзину. Кое-чего, правда, не хватало. Не было ни сливок, ни миски, в которую можно было бы макать ягоды.

Сколько раз она представляла, как сцеловывает сливки с губ Аддама? Но в Колдмоуте они никогда не оставались наедине. Даже когда ее отец был в отъезде, рядом непременно были какие-нибудь его оруженосцы, Мейстер, ее септы, девушки, которые были ее компаньонками, слуги или кто-то другой... Огромное количество народу.

И вот они здесь, наедине, а сливок нет! Это было грустно.

Но зачем ей притворяться, что она всего лишь пытается убрать с его губ сливки? В конце концов, это Аддам. Они знали друг друга большую часть своей жизни. Он был в Колдмоуте, служил ее отцу пажом, а когда ему исполнилось семь, и оруженосцем. Конечно, он поймет. Может быть, он даже…

— Мне всегда было интересно... как это, — сказала она.

— Как это — собирать ежевику?

— Нет, дурак!

— Что же тогда?

* * *

— Теперь твоя очередь отгадывать загадку. Готов?

— Более чем.

— Что красное, потому что зеленое?

— Что красное... потому что зеленое?

— Угу. Вот такая загадка.

— Я сдаюсь. Скажи мне, Роанна.

— Ты!

— Ты?

— Нет, не я. Ты. Ты, Аддам Осгрей.

— Не понял.

— Ты покраснел, как гранат, потому что ты зелен и неопытен в поцелуях, это ведь был твой первый раз?

— О. Ну... я думаю, что для тебя он тоже первый.

— И есть только один способ это исправить.

— Какой?

— Нужно больше практики.

* * *

Второго поцелуя у них не было. Как и третьего. И четвертого. И пятого. Первый был последним и единственным.  
Этот поцелуй был сладким, неуклюжим, неловким и невинным, и Роанна дорожила им всем сердцем, все еще горюя — и негодуя — что у них не было шанса разделить поцелуй, полный страсти, или поцелуй, полный тоски, как и тысячу других видов поцелуев.

* * *

Он не знал. Этот глупый рыцарь, осмелившийся назвать имя Аддама, не знал, что Юстас Осгрей сражался на стороне Черного Дракона, на стороне мятежников — пока Роанна не открыла ему глаза.

«Что притворяется красным, когда на самом деле черный?»

«Я сдаюсь. Скажи мне, Роанна».

«Твой отец, Аддам. Твой убийца».

Она еще об этом не догадывалась, когда Юстас Огрей отправился на войну, забрав с собой всех трех сыновей. Лорд Рован был сюзереном как ее отца, так и отца Аддама, и лорд Рован поддержал Красного Дракона, так почему бы ей не думать, что Осгреи пойдут за красными так же, как это делал ее отец?

«Мой отец не убивал меня, Роанна».

«Ты был всего лишь двенадцатилетним мальчиком. Он не должен был брать тебя в бой. У него было три сына. Он должен был оставить хоть одного дома с твоей матерью, чтобы тот смог унаследовать Стэндфаст в случае, если остальные погибнут в бою. Ты был самым младшим. Ты, в отличие от своих старших братьев, был всего лишь оруженосцем, а не рыцарем. Он не должен был…»

«Твой отец взял твоего первого мужа на битву. Он тоже был мальчиком. Ему было двенадцать, как и мне. Ты и своего отца называешь убийцей?»

«Мой отец не убивал мальчика, которого я любила».

* * *

«Что красное и черное одновременно?»

«Скажи мне, Роанна».

«Я, Аддам. Меня называют Красной Вдовой. Подразумевая Черную Вдову — за всех тех мужей, которых я похоронила, мужей, которых я не любила и не могла оплакивать».

* * *

— Миледи, ваши волосы, они такие мягкие... и... я хочу сказать, они такие медно... медно-красные… рыжие, я хотел сказать. 

Что красное, когда зеленое?

Сир Дункан Высокий, чье лицо покраснело как гранат, при попытке сделать Роанне этот «галантный комплимент», был зеленым и неопытным в этом искусстве. Интересно, как бы он покраснел, если бы она попыталась его поцеловать?


End file.
